Radio-frequency identification (RFID) technology may be used to identify and/or track objects by attaching tags to the objects and placing sensors to detect the tags. A sensor with one or more antennas may read the identification information stored on a tag. For example, a sensor or reader may read the identification information on a tag by transmitting an electromagnetic signal, which powers the tag through electromagnetic induction, allowing the tag to transmit a signal containing the identification information. An antenna may receive the signal, and the sensor may report the detected tag to a user. RFID systems may be used in a variety of applications where it is desirable to track objects such as goods, people, and/or animals.